A Story of the Lecherous Monk, Miroku
by livelovelaugh94
Summary: Everyone who watches/reads Inuyasha knows that Miroku is a monk with...questionable morals. Even after he's promised himself to Sango, he still never changes! In this story, Kagome finally confronts Miroku about his perverted habits...


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of the anime/manga series InuYasha. This story is strictly fan-made.**

**

* * *

**Hi, my name's Courtney. This is my first story on here, and I hope you enjoy reading it!

Everyone who watches/reads Inuyasha knows that Miroku is a monk with...questionable morals. Even after he's promised himself to Sango, he still never changes. In this story, Kagome finally confronts Miroku about his perverted habits...

* * *

**[Kagome]**  
So, how are things with you, Sango?

**[Sango]**

Mmm? What? Oh...okay, I suppose.

**[Kagome]**  
Sango, is there something bothering you?

**[Sango]**  
Oh, no. It's nothing.

**[Kagome]**  
It's Miroku, isn't it? What did he do this time?

**[Sango]**  
Do you have to ask? He was being himself.

**[Kagome]**

*groans*  
Oh, you've said enough. He ought to be arrested!

**[Sango]**  
No, no. It's my fault. I bring this upon myself, getting involved with a man like Miroku.

**[Kagome]**  
Man? Ha! He's a _child_!

**[Sango]**  
Kagome? What child do you know that go off and--

**[Kagome]**  
Point made! Even if it's how he's always been, it's not much of an argument. It's disgusting! And he's promised to marry you! He shouldn't be off womanizing 24/7!

**[Sango]**  
Yes, you have a point. But, remember: I'm the one who got myself into it. I knew how he is.

* * *

_later that day..._

**[Inuyasha]**  
Geez, what's takin' him so long?

**[Shippo]**  
You know how Miroku is. He just _has_ to protect a pretty girl in "need".

**[Inuyasha]**  
Protection from _what?_ If you ask me, the women need more protection when that lecher's around!

**[Miroku]**

(to lady)  
Take care, now! *closes door* Phew! That was something! It was hard to get her hands off me! I had to keep reminding myself that I'm engaged to Sango. (Inuyasha and Shippo glare) What?

**[Inuyasha]**  
"I had to keep telling myself that I'm with Sango." You make me sick.

**[Miroku]**  
I don't know _what _you're talking about.

**[Inuyasha]**  
Just tell me one thing: You didn't...ya didn't do anything, did you?

**[Miroku]**  
Gah...Of course not. That would be very...*pictures Sango's angry face* foolish...of me.

**[Shippo]**  
Hey! Whaddaya mean he didn't do anything? What didn't he do?

**[Miroku]**

I'll tell you when you're older.

* * *

_that night..._

**[Kagome]**  
Miroku, can I talk to you?

**[Miroku]**  
Um...of course.

**[Kagome]**  
Miroku...HOW COULD YOU BE SUCH AN INSENSITIVE JERK?!

**[Miroku]**  
Uh...what do you mean, Lady Kagome?

**[Kagome]**  
You know exactly what I mean! You've promised to marry Sango, yet you still go off with women, you pervert!

**[Miroku]**  
But, I--

**[Kagome]**  
Just because your lecherous habits have been a thing now, doesn't mean you can keep continuing them! Do you have any idea what you do to Sango?

**[Miroku]**  
Kagome,_ please!_ People with hear you!

**[Kagome]**  
_So? Let _them hear me! *shouting* HELLO! EVERYONE, LOOK OUT FOR MIROKU, THE ASS-GRABBER!

**[Miroku]**  
Kagome! *jumps up and covers her mouth*

**[Kagome]**  
Do you care about Sango _at all?_

**[Miroku]**  
Of course I do!

**[Kagome]**  
Then where were you this afternoon?

**[Miroku]**  
I was...er...tending to an...uh...endangered villager.

**[Kagome]**  
Oh? And was this villager a woman?

**[Miroku]**  
Well...yes...

**[Kagome]**  
Uh-huh. And just how did you "tend" to her? Did you have to inspect her Kimono for demons?

**[Miroku]**  
No! Listen, Kagome...all men want to do is have a look at a pretty girl. That's all it was!

**[Kagome]**  
Oh, so like a peep-show?!

**[Miroku]**  
No! We were both dressed--it was nothing!

**[Kagome]**  
And it had better stay that way. Every time...you hurt Sango.

**[Miroku]**  
Kagome, I--

**[Kagome]**  
Spare me. *leaves, and meets Inuyasha on the way*

**[Inuyasha]**  
What the heck was that?! All I heard from you was shouting and something about a "peep-show". *gasp* Kagome! You and Miroku...you didn't...you _wouldn't_...just what happened between the two of you?!

**[Kagome]**  
Inuyasha, SIT! (BANG!) How could you even think that?! Are all you men the same?!

**[Inuyasha]**

*struggling to get up*  
What the heck was that for?! I was just going by what I heard! No reason to get so hostile!

**[Kagome]**

Ugh! I'm so sick of all this! I need a break--_I'm going home_.

* * *

I had a lot of fun writing this, and my friends thought it was so funny! Please, send in comments, and let me know if I should add any more chapters, and if so, give me some ideas! Thank you!

XOXO

Courtney


End file.
